


We're Brothers

by SuperWhoLock_221b



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal, M/M, PWP, Porn With Plot, SMUTTY SMUT, Season Ten, Supernatural - Freeform, Wincest - Freeform, mentions of weecest, sexy sex, smutty sex sexy smut times
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-02
Updated: 2016-04-02
Packaged: 2018-05-30 17:02:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6432874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperWhoLock_221b/pseuds/SuperWhoLock_221b
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam confesses to Dean after seeing the Supernatural musical.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We're Brothers

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place just after 10x5 'FAN FICTION'  
> Warning for sibling incest.

The winchesters were in the impala driving home from the supernatural play at the all girls high school. They were nearing a motel that they would most likely stay in for the night.

"You know, Dean, they may have gotten afew things wrong, but over all that musical that they performed was actually pretty acurate." 

Dean looked at Sam and scoffed, "yeah, exept for the part where they made us out as a couple! I mean come on, were BROTHERS!" Sam looked out the window with a disappointed, but hopeful face.

Dean rolled into the parking lot of a run down crappy motel and the boys got out of the car. They walked into a lobby and paid for a room with a stolen credit card.

"We only have one room that's not already taken, it only has one king size bed." The clerk satiated.

Dean looked at Sam, silently asking if he would rather find a different place.

Sam was tired and answered for dean, "that's fine, we'll take it."

Dean grabbed the key card from the clerk and walked to their room with Sam. They put their bags down and sat on the bed. 

"What if we were together, dean." Sam brought up the idea of them as a couple again, still pondering the thought after the girls from the play had assumed it was 'subtext'. 

"What do you mean?" Although he knew well what Sam meant he was still asking for clarification, while also trying to avoid the question.

"I mean what if there really is 'subtext', would that be such a bad thing?" Sam said treading lightly, trying not to make his big brother angry.

Dean turned to look at Sam, with a look of shock and relief plastered across his face. "Sam, are you trying you say-"

"Yes, dean. Ever since we were kids." Dean looked speechless, so Sam kept speaking. "Don't you remember all those times when I was little, and I would crawl in bed with you when I had a nightmare. Or when I felt scared I always had my big brother to protect me. I love being with you, Dean. I thought it was just something that I would grow out of as I got older, but I guess not."

Dean had a look on his face that was a mixture of pure love and relief. Dean had always felt the same towards Sam, but He had never thought that Sam would ever feel the same so he never brought up the subject.

"Sam, I love you too." Dean stared straight into his brother's eyes with a longing look of want. 

Sam stood up and grabbed Dean by the waist. He pulled him into a slow kiss. Dean parted his lips and searched through Sam's mouth with his tongue, releasing a heavy breath from Sam. He pulled Dean back and grabbed the hem of his shirt, pulling it up and over the shorter man's head. Dean started to tug on Sam's shirt, so Sam took off his flannel and t-shirt also. Dean sat back on the edge of the bed and pulled Sam down on his lap, somehow supporting the weight of his much larger brother. 

Sam palmed and the large and continuously growing bulge in Dean's pants. He unbuckled his brothers belt and unbuttoned and unzipped his pants, tearing them off his body eagerly. Dean switched positions and forced Sam to lie down on his back, soon he was ripping his brother's pants off and both of their boxers. 

Dean stared at his Sam's dick in awe, precum leaking from the slit. It was slightly larger than his own, but not by much.

"Aww Sammy, are you hard for your big brother?" Dean teased. 

He climbed on top of the younger brother, pressing his lips loosely against his. Their cocks rubbed together as Dean pinned Sam under him. 

"Uh-uh-mmmm." Sam moaned softly through every breath, thrusting himself upwards, in dire need of more contact against his acing dick.

Dean slid down Sam's body until his face was parallel to his brother's cock. He took the head into his mouth, jabbing his tongue into the slit, and spreading around several beads of precum. He sunk his head lower, buring his brother deep into his mouth. Dean sucked. Until he reached Sam's base, feeling him deep inside his throat. Dean hummed as he listed to Sam make little noises of pleasure.

"Mmmmm, Dean, feels so- ah!- damn good- ohhh!" Sam yelped inbetween words, As Dean bobbed his head up and down. 

"DEAN!" Sam howled his brothers name grabbing the hair at the back of his head and pulled down. Sam thrusted up one last time and came in Dean's mouth. Dean sucked up every last drop of his little brother's cum. Letting him ride out his orgasm. Dean pulled off of him with a pop, and Sam hissed with pleasure. 

"Dean..." Sam whined.

"What is it, Sammy?" 

"I want, I need you in side of me." Sam pleaded.

"I bet you do." Dean whispered, with a smirk on his face.

Dean got out of bed and walked to his bag, grabbing a bottle of lube. He sat in front of his brother, resting his legs on top of his shoulders. He lubed his fingers and started to loosen Sam. He ran his first finger around his asshole and then slowly worked his way in. Adding more fingers and then scissored them, stretching Sam out as much as he could. Dean lubed his cock and lined it up so his head was resting against his brother's ass. He slowly entered Sam, pushing his way through the first ring of muscle. 

"Ahhh, Dean!" Sam shouted as Dean shoved himself inside.

Dean hummed as he pulled out halfway and then reentered, grabbing Sam's hips so tightly that there would almost definitely be bruises. He pulled out almost completely and pushed in again, as he began to acquire a rhythm. Dean pumped in and out of his brother gently. 

"Harder, Dean! Hmmmmm- Faster! I want my big brother to pound me so hard that he leaves bruises!" Sam demanded.

"Damn, Sammy, I never imagined you as the rough type!" Dean remarked as he picked up the speed.

Dean pulled Sam in every time Dean pushed in. The sound of slapping skin and lustful moans filled the air.

"Oh- Dean, right-Ah!-right there!" Sam begged as Dean slammed his dick into Sam's prostate. Dean pulled Sam into him with every thrust of his hips.

"Ahhhh- My good baby boy!- Gahhhhh- SAMMY!" Dean yelled as he reached his climax and came in the younger Winchester's ass. 

He pulled out of Sam's leaking hole and lied down next to his brother. Sam rested his head on Dean's chest. Dean held Sam tight, while stroking his hair, never wanting to let go. 

"Dean?" Sam questioned.

"Yeah?"

"Can we do this again sometime?"

"Of course, Sammy."

**Author's Note:**

> I will be taking prompt suggestions, so tell me anything you want me to write in the comment section below this work and ill write it! Thenks!


End file.
